¡Feliz Halloween, Theodore!
by Valery Ryddle
Summary: Los planes que implican usar poción multijugos haciéndote pasar por tu mejor amigo para insultar a una impura... nunca salen como se espera... Triángulo amoroso Theodore/Hermione/Draco
1. Chapter 1

**¡Feliz Halloween, Theodore!**

**By Valery Ryddle**

Theodore Nott entró a la sala común de Slytherin luciendo una ya cotidiana, y no por eso menos estúpida, sonrisa. El moreno parecía feliz, radiante… incluso parecía dispuesto a ponerse a cantar o bailar… o alguna de esas cosas estúpidas que hace la gente cuando siente que la felicidad desborda de su ser. Draco Malfoy clavó la mirada en su amigo en cuanto lo vio entrar, y no pudo evitar soltar un par de improperios, que continuaron durante todo el recorrido de Nott por la sala común hasta que lo vio desaparecer rumbo a las habitaciones de los chicos de séptimo curso.

Nott era al único que podía llamar amigo, era a quien podría confiarle su vida misma, pero las cosas habían cambiado.

Theodore había dejado de ser el hermético y taciturno joven, para convertirse en un chico que desbordaba una jovial alegría. Y Draco lo odiaba, no porque no quisiera la felicidad para su amigo; sino porque desaprobaba el motivo.

El rubio apretó los dientes, exasperado, cada vez que pensaba en eso, sentía la furia bullir dentro de él. Hace apenas unas semanas había descubierto el motivo de las prolongadas ausencias del moreno, y el motivo de esa sonrisilla estúpida que lo acompañaba.

Theodore Nott su mejor, por no decir único, amigo, descendiente de un linaje de sangres puras, uno de los líderes de Slytherin, pasaba gran parte de sus tardes con una Gryffindor, sangre sucia y amiga de San Potty: Hermione Insufrible Granger.

Bufó al recordar el día en que los había descubierto platicando, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, platicaban con demasiada confianza, cual si fueran amigos de hace años. Ella sonreía, radiante, con sus ojos clavados en los del moreno. Sus ojos castaños y brillantes, delataban cierto afecto, que le tenía; y Nott no se quedaba atrás, además de sonreírle despreocupadamente, la miraba con una adoración tal que le produjo nauseas. El primer impulso del rubio fue interrumpir en su plática, pero no pudo, se sintió incapaz de soportar el tan visible lazo íntimo que se había formado entre ellos; así que se había alejado rápidamente del lugar, sintiéndose terriblemente asqueado.

Sin embargo, eso no le detuvo para encarar al moreno esa misma noche; le había dado tal sermón sobre el porqué los sangre puras no se llevaban con los impuros que el mismísimo Lord Oscuro se hubiera sentido orgulloso. Draco creyó que bastaría con eso, que el silencio de Nott mientras daba su apasionado discurso, le otorgaba la razón; pero para sorpresa de él y de todo Slytherin. Theodore Nott, el chico apasible, había respondido violentamente, había alzado la voz y su mirada se había inundado de cólera. Incluso había dicho que Hermione Granger era mejor que él…. ¡Mejor que él! ¡Mejor que Draco Malfoy! Sus antepasados debieron revolcarse en la tumba ante la estúpida idea de que una impura podría ser mejor que él.

-Draco, lo estas haciendo de nuevo- la voz de Pansy Parkinson lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, por lo que se volteó para fulminarla con la mirada.

-Si quiero rechinar los dientes hasta que se hagan polvo, ¡es mi maldito problema Parkinson!-gruñó malhumorado sin poder evitarlo. Vio en la expresión de la morena un atisbo de indignación por la forma en que le habló, pero el rubio decidió ignorarlo, y restándole importancia clavó su mirada en el libro que tenía entre sus manos, el cual simulaba leer desde hace un par de horas… mientras maquilaba un plan para recuperar a su amigo.

Quería recuperar a su amigo, Granger no le convenía en lo más mínimo, y aun no entendía que podría interesarle a Nott de ella…. Pero sabía que su plan sería perfecto para que alejar a la sangre sucia de él.

Si Theodore no quería alejarse de ella, ella lo haría… sonrió malévolamente al rehacer el plan en su mente. Oh, sería tan divertido….

Sabía que se había obsesionado con el plan. A tal grado que ni siquiera se molestó en checar el calendario, y fijo la fecha. Al día siguiente pondría en marcha su plan…

La primera parte del plan resultó de lo más fácil, simplemente se escabulló en la oficina de Snape, como tantas veces lo había hecho, y tomó dos frascos de pociones. Todavía se había detenido a ver los libros nuevos de Snape, antes de salir del despacho con las dos pociones en su túnica, y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Al día siguiente cuando entró al comedor a la hora de la comida, se maldijo así mismo por no fijarse que fecha era. La decoración del Gran Salón, y el bullicio no dejaba lugar a dudas: Halloween…

¿No podría llevar a cabo su plan ese día? Frunció el ceño malhumorado mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin ¿o sí? Se preguntó sintiéndose de pronto un poco más animado. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando vio a Nott entrar al Gran Comedor, parecía tranquilo, su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de asco cuando le vio guiñarle un ojo a la impura. ¿Desde cuando Nott guiñaba un ojo? ¿desde cuando Nott hablaba con alguien más aparte de él? De un golpe se tomó su jugo de calabaza, tratando de apaciguar sus nauseas. Y se dijo que importaba poco que fuera Halloween, Navidad o su cumpleaños… Necesitaba alejar a Nott de ella cuanto antes.

-Nott, acá-se apresuró a llamarlo mientras le indicaba un espacio a su lado. Vio la mirada recelosa del moreno, pero finalmente asintió y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Decidiste hablarme de nuevo?-preguntó despreocupadamente Theodore mientras se servía un poco de puré en su plato, justo antes de girarse para evaluar con la mirada al rubio.

-Todavía pienso que eres un idiota… -gruñó malhumorado el rubio sin poder evitarlo; y acertó a desviar la mirada para evitar observar la sonrisa burlona que seguramente Nott había dibujado en su rostro ante su comentario.

-Tú sabes lo que pienso de ti, Malfoy…-dijo educadamente-Pero también sabes que no me alejaré de ella…-murmuró, desafiante.

-Aún no sé cómo puedes soportar su hedor… -soltó sin poder evitarlo alzando su vista a él, quien abrió la boca seguramente para replicar porque su indignación era evidente; el rubio se apresuró a apaciguarlo con una ademán de sus manos.-Espera… no he terminado… pero por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras…- añadió en tono neutral. Nott lo observó suspicaz, pero al final asintió antes de desviar la mirada.-¿La seguirás viendo todas las tardes?-preguntó, tratando de sonar lo más casualmente.

-¡Si! Y no discutiré eso ni contigo ni con nadie… -gruñó el moreno, fulminándolo con la mirada, Draco asintió, fingiendo resignación.

-Te dije Nott, haz lo que quieras…-repitió monótonamente, antes de regresar su atención a la comida. Después de eso tuvieron una plática trivial, como las de antes; y ambos parecían más relajados. Hasta que ambos vieron a Granger levantarse de la mesa, y enviarle una mirada significativa a Nott antes de salir del Gran Comedor. Draco apretó los dientes, y rodó los ojos. Su amigo se estaba poniendo de pie cuando él lo agarró del codo.

-Espera…Mi madre te envió dulces por Halloween…-dijo despreocupadamente, mientras le tendía un paquete de chocolates. Acababa de ver el beneficio de que el plan fuera justamente en Halloween, una excusa para que Nott recibiera los dulces que solía enviar Narcissa Malfoy a Draco y a sus amigos para fechas especiales. Nott había confesado en un par de ocasiones que esos dulces eran su debilidad, y se alegraba de recibirlos cada fecha importante. Vio la sonrisa de Nott, antes de asentir con gratitud y tomar los chocolates. Lo vio llevarse un chocolate a la boca justo cuando salía del Gran Comedor, y sin perder tiempo lo siguió mientras sonreía con malicia.

Theodore no caminó más de unos metros antes de caer desplomado en el suelo; Draco no pudo reprimir una carcajada, mientras se acercaba a él, y aplicaba un sencillo hechizo para hacerlo levitar y llevarlo al armario más cercano.

Había inyectado fuertes cantidades de poción de Muertos vivientes en cada uno de los chocolates. Necesitaba que Nott quedará inconsciente hasta el día siguiente, y así no estropeará sus planes. Cuando acomodó a su amigo en el armario, arrancó un par de cabellos y los depositó en un pequeño frasco que tenía poción multijugos, que se hallaba oculta en su túnica. El plan era simple, hacerse pasar por Theodore, insultar a la castaña… y conociendo a la impura, eso sería suficiente para que ella alejara a Nott, si tenía suerte, para siempre.

Se apresuró a tomar la poción, e hizo una mueca al sentir los cambios en su cuerpo. Nott era un poco más delgado que él, por lo que tuvo que cambiar de túnica… cuando estaba por salir del armario, titubeó… agitó la cabeza con fuerza y gruñó. El plan era perfecto, nada podría salir mal.. ¿o sí? Modificaría la memoria de Nott cuando despertará para que tuviera el recuerdo de que la Gryffindor había cancelado la cita esa tarde; iría con Granger la insultaría haciéndose pasar por Nott, además había tomado la precaución de tomar suficiente poción multijugos para un par de horas; había repasado el plan un par de veces, no había dejado cabos sueltos…

Tratando de alejar su indecisión salió del armario en busca de la Gryffindor. Veinte minutos después de dar vueltas por el tercer pasillo, donde le había dicho un Slytherin de tercer grado, que solía ver a Nott vagar antes de su encuentro con la castaña, sintió que su plan flaqueaba. ¿Y si no la encontraba? Se maldijo así mismo, por no contar con ese detalle. "Diez minutos más" se dijo así mismo mientras pasaba por enésima vez por el corredor…

-¡Theo!-escuchó que lo llamaban alegremente a sus espaldas, se giró sonriendo complacido al saber que al fin podría empezar su parte favorita del plan. –¿Te perdiste?-preguntó sonriente la castaña llegando hasta a él. Era el momento, podría soltar la sarta de insultos que tenía reservado exclusivamente para ella… pero las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando ella muy tranquilamente, pasó sus brazos por su cuello, se pegó a él…

-¿Pero qué mierda….?-Fueron las últimas palabras coherentes que su cerebro se vio capaz de formular, porque los labios de ella atraparon a los suyos, y sintió que se estremeció a tal grado que por un acto reflejo inexplicable en él cerró los ojos. Acertó a estrecharla por la cintura, mientras movía sus labios contra los de ella; quien lo besaba con una timidez y dulzura que le hizo temblar. Pronto se olvidó de donde estaba, quien era él y en que cuerpo estaba; se centró en esos labios que se movían contra los suyos, produciendo cosas que no supo explicar…

Ella fue la primera en alejarse, jadeante, y Draco abrió los ojos, verla tan cerca le hizo respingar, mientras la soltaba como si le quemará y dio varios pasos hacia atrás sintiéndose mareado. Sabía que su rostro reflejaba su asombro. ¿Acaso Nott no había dicho que ella era su amiga? ¿desde cuándo una amiga te besa en la boca? Preguntas como esas comenzaban a rondar su cabeza, torturándolo, mientras escrutaba el rostro de la castaña que también parecía confundida.

-Ahmm que raro… - comentó la castaña frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, la vio escrutarlo con la mirada, justo antes de dedicarle una radiante sonrisa que lo perturbo.

-¿Qué raro que cosa? –preguntó con voz ronca, se aclaró la garganta tratando de no arrastrar las palabras.

-Yo… nada…-contestó sonrojándose y apartando la mirada. De pronto parecía muy tímida, cientos de insultos pasaron por su cabeza, cientos de burlas que podía dedicarle, pero su boca permaneció cerrada, y su mirada posada en ella, recorriendo su rostro, desde sus ojos brillantes hasta sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, pasando por su nariz respingada, sus mejillas coloradas... De pronto ella le tendió una mano, y esperó a que él la tomara…

Sin pensarlo le dio la mano, sentía que no era capaz de controlar el cuerpo de Nott. La siguió por el pasillo, sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo; curioso por el lugar al que lo llevaba, pero no replicó, ni siquiera cuando lo hizo pasar a un aula vacía y con una sonrisa tímida, y el rostro como grana cerró la puerta. La miró a los ojos, sintiéndose confundido; ¿Todo eso implicaba que ella y Nott tenían una relación mucho más estrecha de lo que parecía? Entonces con mayor razón él debía comenzar a soltar la lista de insultos que tenía para ella. Tomó aire para comenzar, pero ella lo interrumpió….

-¡Theo!-río divertida mientras se sentaba en el escritorio y lo miraba a los ojos- Parece como si me estuvieras viendo por primera vez…. –su voz era suave, dulce, embriagante… Draco cerró los ojos ante el curso de sus pensamientos. ¿Pero que mierda pasaba con él? Él no era Theodore para dejarse encandilar por ella, él la odiaba, la aborrecía… él no soportaba el hedor de su sangre… él.. no podía dejar de observarla, como ella bien había señalado, como si fuera la primera vez que la observaba. Nunca ella le había sonreído así, nunca ella le había hablado así… Claro, nada de lo que él había hecho había merecido ese trato pero… porque no simplemente la insultaba, regresaba a su plan original y se iba… Pero no paraba de observarla, escrutar su rostro, sintiendo curiosidad y fascinación sin poder evitarlo, sin querer evitarlo. De nuevo ella lo miró a los ojos, curiosa, ladeo el rostro y sonrió; para luego tenderle de nuevo la mano… pidiéndole que se acercará a ella. Y de nuevo el rubio, que ahora tenía el cuerpo de su moreno amigo, no se pudo resistir. La curiosidad le ganó, así que se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano. De nuevo ese calor, ese cosquilleo tan nuevo en él, mientras ella entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él. Draco observó la pálida mano de Theodore, entrelazada con la de la castaña. Sin embargo no fue el cuerpo de Nott, el que estaba estremeciéndose con el contacto de la castaña, era el suyo…

Ella jaló suavemente de él, para que se colocará entre sus piernas, de pie frente a ella, la observó curioso, extrañado, totalmente confundido… ella le sonrió de nuevo, radiante, y él tembló de nuevo. Sus brazos rodearon de nuevo su cuello, y sus labios rozaron suavemente los de él. De nuevo él cerró los ojos por instinto, cuando los abrió, después del ligero roce, ella le sonreía con ternura, con afecto… y su corazón se desbocó. Entonces ella comenzó a hablar, de su día… parloteó por varios minutos, mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello, él acertó a colocar sus manos a ambos lados de los muslos de la castaña, mientras la observaba en silencio, no la estaba escuchando… no podía. Tenerla cerca la desconcertaba, ella parecía feliz ahí… ¿Nott también lo era con ella? ¿Entonces qué diablos hacía él ahí?

-Nott, estás perdido-reclamó sin perder la sonrisa la castaña, mientras pegaba su frente a la de él. Draco no pudo evitar respingar por el contacto, ella lo miró confundida, sin embargo apretó sus brazos entorno a su cuello, y lo retuvo contra ella-¿Dónde estás esta noche, Theo? –preguntó suavemente la castaña, mirándolo a los ojos. "En un armario, inconsciente" pensó con ironía sin poder evitar torcer una sonrisa en su rostro. Agitó la cabeza, pero no se alejó de ella.

-Aquí...-siseó sin poder evitarlo. Sí estaba ahí, con ella, pegado a ella, incapaz de alejarse, no sabía cómo, no quería… Ella sonrió, radiante, y la boca del rubio se curvó en una sonrisa involuntaria… no, no era su boca… era la de Theo. Se dijo, a modo de consuelo, a modo de excusa…

Ella fue la que lo besó primero, de nuevo ella comenzaba, pero él no se alejó. De nuevo se tragó todos los insultos que debía decirle y correspondió el beso. Movió sus labios contra los de ella, explorando, maravillándose sin poder evitarlo por la dulzura que ella le profería en cada beso, en cada roce. La sintió gemir contra sus labios, y pronto sintió sus piernas rodear sus caderas; fue entonces su turno de gemir. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Ella estaba roja por el atrevimiento que había tenido, quiso retirar las piernas, y él debió permitirlo, sin embargo, la tomó de los muslos e impidió que se alejara. La vio sonrojarse violentamente, pero dejó sus piernas entorno a él, la mirada de la castaña era una mezcla de confusión y excitación que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio.

-Yo... lo siento..-logró balbucear la castaña, desviando la mirada. Draco la miró incrédulo, ¿Qué cosa sentía? ¿Provocarlo de ese modo? ¿Se arrepentía? De pronto una idea cruzó en su cabeza, una idea desagradable que le asqueo… ¿Así había atrapado a Nott? ¿Por un lado haciéndose la inocente, y por otro provocándolo? La miró furioso, pero por suerte ella miraba hacia su pecho, porqué de haber visto la expresión que surcaba en el rostro de Theodore Nott, había visto claramente la expresión de profundo despreció que año tras año había dedicado Draco Malfoy exclusivamente para ella… Y entonces hubiera comprendido muchas cosas, pero no lo vio.

Draco se sintió furioso, demasiado, y lo peor fue que, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero se sentía engañado. Ahora las palabras de desprecio, los insultos se galoparon en su mente, bullendo por salir… Pero en lugar de comenzar el discurso que haría que Granger se alejara de Nott, la besó.

La besó con furia, sosteniendo con fuerza su mentón para evitar que se alejara. Su lengua se movió dentro de su boca, invadiéndola, con intensiones de amedrentarla. Pero lejos de conseguir eso, la escuchó gemir, mientras se movía contra él. Maldiciendo soltó su mentón, pero ella no dejó que se apartará, siguió besándolo. Correspondiéndole con ímpetu, hechizándolo…

No supo en qué momento, esa furia se convirtió en ternura, en una ternura que él nunca había experimentado. Pero ahí estaba pegado a ella, acariciando sus muslos, gimiendo contra su boca. Trazó un sendero de besos por su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello, la castaña echó su cabeza hacia atrás dándole acceso. Y él no lo desperdició, la besó a placer, y sintió que se estremecía cada vez que ella gemía suavemente…

Se dejó llevar como nunca lo había hecho, era pasión mezclada con inocencia; mezcla embriagante… probada por primera vez en él. Hermione abría los ojos cada vez que las caricias de Draco subían de intensidad. Lo miraba excitada, ardiente, extrañada… confusa, pero no retiraba sus manos, no se apartaba de él. Por el contrario ella comenzó a tocarlo, tímidamente, despojándolo de sus ropas justo como él estaba haciendo. Y Draco supo que estaba perdido. Dejo de pensar, y ella pareció entenderle porque se convirtieron en cuerpos, explorando al otro, evitando mediar palabras, ella nunca lo llamó por el nombre del hombre con que supuestamente estaba por perder la inocencia.

Draco la recorrió a consciencia, como sabiendo que sería esa su única oportunidad, la besó a placer por todo su torso y cuello, alternando con pequeñas mordidas, que hacían que la castaña empujará sus caderas contra él, incitándolo. Y él no se resistió. Cuando se adentró en ella lo hizo con fuerza, con hambre, de explorar y poseer hasta el más recóndito rincón de ese cuerpo. Ella gritó de dolor y él se detuvo en seco, pero no se alejó de ella. Parpadeó confundido, saliendo de su letargo, y alejó levemente su rostro para mirarla totalmente perplejo….

Ella se sonrojó intensamente, y se removió contra él. Sin permitir que él se alejará.-Estoy bien…- balbuceó la castaña escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Draco. Que aún no salía de su asombro…

-Yo.. lo siento…-logró decir él, balbuceante; trató de alejarse pero ella lo impidió abrazándolo con piernas y brazos. Y lo besó con dulzura… y él se perdió de nuevo en la profundidad de su cuerpo, y de sus ojos. Se movió dentro de ella con delicadeza, hasta que sus cuerpos perdieron la noción del tiempo y se buscaron frenéticos. La danza de sus cuerpos, terminó en una fuerte explosión que le hizo quedar temblorosos y sudorosos; cuerpo contra cuerpo, fundiéndose en un abrazo. Ella había terminado por morder su hombro y clavar sus uñas en su espalda… y él… se sentía extasiado. La abrazó con fuerza, la retuvo contra él más tiempo del necesario. Incluso después de que sus respiraciones se hubieron normalizado. Pero él no podía moverse, todo insulto, toda replica, todo prejuicio contra ella… había muerto. Lo sabía muy bien. Estaban sobre ese escritorio, el único testigo de lo que había pasado ahí, ella besó la marca que había dejado en su hombro, y se alejó para sonreírle con ternura.

-Lo siento…-Murmuró Hermione sonriendo con timidez, delineando el contorno de la marca que le había hecho en el hombro con la yema de sus dedos.-Yo... me descontrolé…-admitió sonrojándose intensamente. Draco sonrió, y acarició su cabello, mientras se alejaba de ella. Observó el cuerpo de la castaña desnudo, la recorrió con la mirada y regresó su mirada a los ojos de ella. De nuevo lo observaba extrañada. -Insisto… estás raro…-replicó pero su sonrisa no desapareció.-Pero me gusta…- agregó. Draco no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-Me alegra escucharlo…-susurró Draco mientras se agachaba a recoger la ropa de ambos. La ayudo a vestirse, cosa que nunca antes había hecho. El silencio que se había creado entre ellos lejos de ser tenso, resultó reconfortante. Acomodó su ropa, y se dedico a observar sus facciones y sus muecas. La escuchó parlotear un rato más, y él sonreía sin poder evitarlo, hasta cierto punto maravillado por sus palabras. Asentía y se ganaba uno que otro golpe en su pecho que la castaña le propiciaba cada vez que él reía por alguna expresión de ella.

Con cierto pesar, salieron del aula que guardaría su secreto. Ella se giró para darle un suave beso en los labios antes de sonreír, dar media vuelta y alejarse. La observó caminar con la espalda recta y las caderas moviéndose en un vaivén que le hicieron sonreír de lado, justo en ese momento ella se giró, sus ojos chispeantes le sonrieron antes de que casi le gritará-Ah se me olvidaba, ¡Feliz Halloween, Theodore!-dijo con voz cantarina, antes de guiñarle el ojo y girarse de nuevo para alejarse.

Draco se quedó de piedra, sintió como si un balde de agua helada hubiera caído sobre él. ¿En qué momento a su brillante cabecita se le había ocurrido este plan? ¿En qué momento de verdad había creido que Granger le había entregado su inocencia a él y no a Nott? Y entonces se maldijo con ganas: por sus estúpidas ideas, por su estúpido plan, por los celos repentinos que sintió, por la envidia que lo invadió. De pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de romper todo….

-Maldito Nott, claro que sí hubieras tenido un muy feliz Halloween-gruñó para sí, sin poder evitar sentir un atisbo de recelo, mientras se giraba para regresar por el cuerpo inerte de su amigo. "¡Maldita seas, Malfoy… Te acostaste con la novia de tu mejor amigo… que resultó ser una sangre sucia!" Se dijo así mismo, sin embargo… de pronto la parte de "sangre sucia" había perdido relevancia alguna.

-oOoOoOo_

Bueno chic s hasta acá.. espero que les haya gustado..

Ash.. lo siento se suponía que era Halloween enfocandome.. pero bueno eso paso en halloween y de ahí me emocioné y tomó otro curso T_T perdón! T_T en fin.. Espero sus comentarios . GRacias por leer ;D


	2. Capítulo 2: ¡Serás idiota, Nott!

Capítulo 2: ¡Serás idiota, Nott!

Theodore Nott dormía profundamente en la cama de al lado, mientras Draco Malfoy lo observaba sentado en su cama, envuelto en las penumbras de la noche. Maldijo de nuevo, como tantas veces había hecho esa noche; y pasó una mano por su cabello, por enésima vez, en un gesto de profunda desesperación.

Era de madrugada, y su amigo estaba aún bajo los efectos de la poción para dormir; Draco apuntó a su amigo con la varita, titubeante. El plan original se había desviado demasiado… y aunque en un principio había estado seguro de que era un plan brillante; después de haber salido del aula y mientras iba por el cuerpo inerte de su amigo para trasladarlo a la habitación de séptimo año de Slytherin, una serie de pensamientos lo habían preocupado tanto como asustado, sabía que debería modificar la memoria de su amigo… hacer que tuviera … los mismos recuerdos que él tenía en ese momento; recuerdos de ella entre sus brazos… desnuda, gimiendo de placer... cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras aventaba furioso la varita lejos de él. No podía hacerlo, no quería.

No quería que Nott viera lo que había pasado esa noche, no quería que Nott creyera que fue él quien había arrebatado la inocencia de la castaña… era algo tan íntimo… era algo _suyo_.

-Estas jodido, Malfoy…-se gruñó así mismo, sabiendo que a pesar de que tenía la solución para "arreglar" de cierto modo su estupidez, no lo haría. Muy en el fondo sabía que era una actitud infantil… y no quería analizar demasiado su decisión; pero no lo haría. Quizás muriera antes de admitirlo ante alguien, pero aunque su cuerpo había tenido la forma del cuerpo del moreno, al final de cuentas había sido _su_ cuerpo el que había tomado algo de ella… habían sido _sus _besos los que la habían hecho gemir… _sus_manos las que habían recorrido a la castaña tan íntimamente… de cierto modo la había hecho _suya._

Aunque ni ella misma lo supiera. Gruñó exasperado, y se dejó caer en la cama se llevó las manos a cabeza, y masajeó sus sienes con fuerza, tratando de aminorar el intenso dolor que lo torturaba.

-Piensa, Malfoy… piensa... –se repitió casi con desesperación. Se suponía que la mañana siguiente, la castaña tendría una actitud diferente con Nott, y si él se comportará como si nada hubiera pasado… esa maldita mente suspicaz de la leona comenzaría a hacer deducciones, que esperaba estuvieran alejadas de él. ¿Qué haría Granger si supiera que había sido él y no Nott a quien había entregado su virginidad? Gimió desesperado, porqué en verdad querría saber la reacción de la castaña si se enteraba.

Mientras su mente lo torturaba, con miles de pensamientos, sintió los parpados pesados, cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar con claridad, y sin darse cuenta, quedó profundamente dormido, envuelto en sueños de ojos cafés y cabellos indomables.

Hermione Granger despertó antes de que clareara el alba. Se estiró en su cama con pereza, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante el recuerdo de lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Se cubrió con la sábana hasta la barbilla, sonrojada intensamente, al recordar el cuerpo de su novio desnudo contra el de ella. No pudo evitar reírse de sí misma ante su actitud, por lo estúpidamente feliz que se sentía, y por sentirse tan apenada, ante el simple recuerdo.

Había escuchado a Parvati y Lavender, hablar acerca de las maravillosas noches que habían pasado con sus novios, la primera vez que habían tenido… _sexo_. La simple palabra le hacía sonrojar. Cuando las había escuchado, no había podido evitar rodar los ojos exasperada, mientras se colocaba la almohada sobre su cabeza, con afán de ahogar sus cuchicheos… pero ahora entendía su excitación ante el hecho.

Sin perder la sonrisa se incorporó de la cama, y comenzó a caminar con pereza hacía el baño. Nunca creyó que la noche anterior, iba a hacer… _eso _ con Nott. Él siempre había sido muy respetuoso, y nunca la había presionado a nada, es más, siempre lograba conmoverla la dulzura con que la trataba. A lo más que habían llegado era a largos y lentos besos… nada como la noche anterior, cuando había sentido su interior arder ante sus labios exigentes. Suspirando abrió la llave de la regadera, mientras se quitaba el camisón de dormir, sonriendo se colocó bajo el agua, deslizó suavemente sus manos por su abdomen mientras se sonrojaba. Cuando bajó la mirada no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante las pequeñas pero oscuras marcas en sus senos, que Nott había dejado la noche anterior. Delineó el contorno de la marca, mientras cerraba los ojos sin poder evitarlo y un gemido escapó de sus labios, ante el recuerdo vívido que le sobrevino, de la cabeza inclinada de Theodore sobre sus pechos.

Agitó la cabeza con fuerza, tratando de alejar esos recuerdos, y reprimiendo la sonrisa que amenazaba con dibujarse en su rostro de nuevo. No sabía ni siquiera como se comportaría con Nott ese día. ¿Hablarían de eso? ¿Lo repetirían? ¿Qué diablos hacían las parejas después de tener sexo por primera vez? Gruñó ligeramente exasperada, no sabía exactamente como se supone que debería actuar con él.

Trato de alejar esos pensamientos, para no torturarse. Y se bañó a consciencia, de cierto modo, sabía que cuando lo tuviera enfrente, sabría cómo actuar.

Theodore Nott se despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, masculló una maldición mientras se sentaba en la cama. Miró a la cama de al lado y se encontró a su amigo profundamente dormido aún con el uniforme puesto. Rodó los ojos y fue entonces que se percató que él mismo tenía puesto su uniforme. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, para que él, un hombre de costumbres tan arraigadas, hubiera dormido con la ropa puesta.

Recordaba la plática con Malfoy, donde… el rubio le había pedido…lo más parecido a una disculpa, sonrió divertido ante el recuerdo. De ahí recordó haber salido del Gran Comedor, tras Hermione… y ya no recordaba más. Se rascó la cabeza confundido, ¿qué había pasado?

Se levantó de la cama, y se estiró, para desperezarse justo antes de dirigirse al baño. Se echó agua helada en el rostro con el afán de reducir el dolor de cabeza. Suspirando se apoyó en el lavabo mientras observaba su rostro en el reflejo del espejo. ¿Había acudido a su cita con Hermione anoche? Se preguntó, una arruga surcó en su entrecejo mientras se esforzaba por recordarlo, y de paso recordar cómo había llegado a su cama… ¿Será posible que había pasado por su habitación antes de ir a su encuentro con Hermione, y se había quedado profundamente dormido?

La idea le parecía de lo más extraña. No era una persona que tendía a tener lagunas mentales, ni siquiera estaba acostumbrado a dormir profundamente, es más sufría de insomnio. Suspiro… quizás las noches de desvelo anteriores, habían terminado por agotar su cuerpo… suspiró. Parecía una idea razonable, sin embargo eso significaría que había faltado a su cita con Hermione. Gimió ligeramente agobiado, mientras agitaba la cabeza.

De ser así, debería disculparse, y cuanto antes mejor. Así que sin perder tiempo se bañó y se cambió, para salir apresuradamente en busca de la castaña.

Se dirigía al Gran Comedor, cuando consultó su reloj… era muy temprano para encontrarla ahí. Sonrió al recordar que la castaña solía madrugar para revisar sus notas en la biblioteca antes del desayuno.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca la encontró desierta, frunció el entrecejo mientras suspiraba exasperado. ¿Estaría enojada con él?

Mientras se torturaba con esos pensamientos, y esforzaba su mente para recordar como diantres se había quedado dormido la noche anterior, comenzó a caminar con pasos perezosos por los pasillos cercanos a la biblioteca.

-Theo..-escuchó que ella le decía, mientras unos brazos le envolvían la cintura por la espalda, justo cuando estaba por ir al Gran Comedor. La voz de ella sonaba dulce, tímida. Trató de girarse, pero el fuerte abrazó de ella se lo impidió, tomó sus manos con delicadeza mientras veía por detrás de su hombro, para tratar de ver el rostro de la castaña. Hermione había apoyado su frente contra su espalda, ocultando su rostro con su cabello, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. No pudo evitar sonreír ante su actitud.

-Hermione... ¿amaneciste tímida hoy?-preguntó sonriendo burlón, mientras lograba girarse hacía ella. La castaña se sonrojó violentamente, al tiempo que lo soltaba y se alejaba unos pasos de él, con la mirada agachada; el moreno no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja, curioso ante su reacción.

-¡No te pongas molestoso hoy, Nott!-replicó la castaña, aún sin poder mirarlo al rostro. Theodore no pudo evitar reír ante su reacción.

-Lo siento, tú eres blanco fácil de burlas… con ese rostro rojo como la grana…-comentó divertido, y en cierto punto aliviado por no notar señas de enojo en su rostro.

-Calla, Nott-recriminó, alzando por fin su mirada para fulminarlo con ella; lo que hizo que el moreno riera con más ganas, ganándose con eso un golpe de parte de su novia en el pecho.

-Hey, tranquila…-dijo controlando por fin su risa, y sosteniendo la mano de la castaña, para evitar futuros ataques. -¿Cómo amaneciste?- preguntó, sonriente- Aparte de tímida…-agregó sin poder evitarlo.

Hermione apretó los labios, mientras alzaba su rostro a él.-Marcada… pero creo que eso debo agradecerte a ti, ¿no?-comentó con ironía, antes de que una media sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, acompañada de un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Nott, frunció el entrecejo contrariado ante su comentario, enarcó una ceja interrogante.

-Mira... si es por lo de anoche… -Hermione se sonrojó violentamente, lo cual le hizo mirarla suspicaz, ¿no era ahí donde debería aparecer el reclamo por haber faltado a la cita? –Lo siento…-continuó sin comprender, porque Hermione se había puesto roja como la grana y había desviado la mirada, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-No fue reclamo, Theo…-dijo con una risita tonta.- ¿Cómo sigue tu hombro?-preguntó alzando la mirada de nuevo hacía él.

-¿Mi hombro?-Preguntó perplejo. ¿Se había perdido de algo? Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al hombro. –No sé de que hablas…-dijo sinceramente, mientras se acercaba a ella que lo miraba suspicaz.-Solo quiero que sepas que lo siento…-dijo apretando su mano. En el rostro de la castaña apareció fugazmente una mueca de dolor que no pasó desapercibida por el moreno.

-¿Te arrepientes?-preguntó Hermione, en un hilo de voz. Él la miro alarmado, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Hey… por supuesto que sí…-dijo con ímpetu, ella lo miró dolida, y él no supo interpretar su reacción.-Te juro que no volverá a pasar-se apresuró a agregar; ahora no había duda, los ojos de la castaña se había inundado de lágrimas, se maldijo internamente, sin saber que había hecho exactamente para ponerla así… además, era la primera vez que faltaba a una cita, tampoco era para tanto, ¿o sí? –Escucha, Hermione... lo siento…-repitió desesperado, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, ella hizo una mueca de enfado, y trató de huir de abrazo, pero él la apretó con fuerza contra él mientras hundía su rostro en su hombro, y aspiraba su aroma con fuerza.-Lo siento-repitió de nuevo.-No volverá a pasar, lo siento..-repitió contra su cuello, ella se puso tensa en sus brazos.

-Está bien, Nott pero deja de pedir disculpas… ¡maldición!-dijo exasperada, moviéndose incomoda contra él. El Slytherin apartó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos, contrariado ante su reacción. – ¿Tan malo fue?-preguntó la castaña, y parecía haberse arrepentido de preguntar en el instante que terminó la frase, apartó la mirada del moreno azorada, y el entrecejo de Nott se surcó de perplejidad.

-Si… terrible… por eso te digo que no lo volveré a hacer…-aseguró, ella lo empujó y lo miró claramente enfadada.

-Vaya… ¿podrías tener más tacto?-gruñó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirándolo con enfado.-Fue mi primera vez, idiota-masculló. Theodore la observó sorprendido, ¿idiota? Hermione nunca lo había llamado así… el impacto del insulto, había hecho que dejará pasar por alto el resto de la frase.

-Escucha Hermione, tampoco es para ponerse así…-dijo armándose de paciencia. Ella parecía querer matarlo con la mirada. –Ya dije que lo siento…-

-¡Te dije que dejarás de pedir disculpas!-dijo la castaña alzando la voz, sus ojos lo miraban con una mezcla de dolor que no supo como encajar en la conversación.

-Está bien, no diré más…-se apresuró a decir el moreno, haciendo un ademán con las manos, en un intento por tranquilizarla. –Maldición Hermione, tranquilízate, por favor… hablemos al respecto, ¿sí?-Preguntó, vio que ella fruncía el entrecejo, sopesando sus palabras, y al ver que su rostro se relajaba mientras exhalaba lentamente el aire, le hizo tener el valor para tomarla de las manos y hacerla que se acercará a él. Hermione opuso resistencia en un principio, pero terminó recargando su cuerpo contra el de él, apoyando su frente en su pecho. Theodore bajó la mirada, hacía su rostro, tratando de comprender porque una reacción tan exagerada ante una simple cita a la que no había acudido. Ella había dejado muy claro que no quería disculpas; suspiró mientras pensaba como comenzar a explicar algo que realmente no recordaba del todo. Apretó sus brazos entorno a ella, y la sintió relajarse, lo que le hizo sonreír, sin poder evitarlo, bajo sus labios y besó con delicadeza su mejilla. La escuchó suspirar, lo cual hizo que su corazón se desbocara.

-No entiendo-admitió la castaña, alzando su rostro hacía él, sus ojos denotaban una mezcla de confusión y dolor. Theodore, acarició sus mejillas con ambas manos en un intento de borrar su expresión. –Creí que te había gustado…-dijo en un hilo de voz.-Bueno, eso parecía cuando tú…-la castaña no terminó la frase, y se sonrojó profundamente.

Nott, observó curioso su reacción-¿Qué me había gustado?-preguntó extrañado, ¿a qué venía ese comentario? –Tú me encantas…-susurró, malinterpretando la intencionalidad de su comentario, la castaña lo miró a los ojos intensamente. Él sonrió, mientras deslizaba sus manos, de sus mejillas hasta su cuello, la sintió estremecerse y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, la acarició con la yema de sus dedos, y la vio cerrar los ojos ante su caricia, estaba por apartar sus manos de ella cuando una pequeña marca morada, en cuello de la joven llamó su atención… arrugó su entrecejo contrariado, mientras controlaba el temblor de su mano y la tomaba de la barbilla para hacerle girarle el rostro y poder ver mejor la marca. Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Theodore clavada en su cuello, sus labios estaban apretados con fuerza y su rostro denotaba un gran enfado. –Por Merlín Hermione…-gruñó apretando con fuerza su mentón, haciéndole daño. La miró furibundo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó contrariada mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca, tratando de safarse de su agarre. –Nott me haces daño…-gimió, empujándolo.

-Eso le hubieras dicho anoche…-gruñó, Theodore fuera de sí.

-¿De qué demonios hablas, Nott? ¿A quién?-preguntó perpleja mientras se sobaba la barbilla-

-¡Al tipo que te hizo eso!-espetó con amargura, señalando su cuello.

El entrecejo de la castaña se frunció, y una expresión de profundo enojo surco su rostro.-¡Serás idiota, Nott!-replicó alzando la voz mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.- No sé de qué demonios hablas… pero ya me dejaste claro que no se repetirá y por mí esta bien, pero no me vengas ahora fingir demencia de lo de ayer…-exclamó fuera de sí. Nott la miró indignado.-¡Vete a la mierda!-terminó gritando, justo antes de girarse y marcharse a grandes zancadas y con gesto totalmente indignado.

Theodore Nott la observó marchar con total perplejidad. Acababa de encontrar una marca… en el cuello de su novia, claramente hecha por una succión de otros labios que no habían sido los de él, y ella lejos de mostrarse avergonzada, ¿se indignaba con él? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Se preguntó mientras una mezcla de coraje, indignación y confusión lo inundaba.

Bueno acá de vuelta con este capítulo... el cual tuve inspiración después de una largaaaa noche sin internet xD.. en fin espero sus comentarios, Feliz Navidad.. espero subir otro capítulo pronto. Por cierto.. debo agradecer a Lizzie.. mi media ensaladita.. por su apoyo y lectura previa *.* Te quero nena.


End file.
